


Their First Time

by galadarius



Series: Laura's NSFW Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Groping, Kissing, M/F, Making Out, No Penetrative Sex (yet), No Spoilers, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Timeskip, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Smut and Fluff, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galadarius/pseuds/galadarius
Summary: Dimitri wants to be gentle with his wife for their first night shared together, as husband and wife.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Laura's NSFW Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write porn of these two. Hope this isn’t awful.

In her warm, dark, quiet quarters, Byleth sat on the edge of her bed. Her bare legs were parted, and she was wearing a dark skirt that came a few inches above her knees, but no undergarments. Above, she wore only a lacy black top that accented her breasts- she’d always wished they were bigger, but her husband had never been any less than delighted with them.

Byleth’s lover was sitting behind her, one of his large hands cupping her breast between his thumb and spread finger, and the other resting, for now, on Byleth’s exposed inner thigh. She had been placing kisses on his chin and lips, teasing pecks, and unable to wait anymore, she whispered, “Dimitri, what did you promise?”

“Patience, my love,” Dimitri answered, his bare chest pressing against Byleth’s back as he tilted her chin backwards and kissed her again. He felt Byleth’s tongue flicker, and indulged her for a moment, letting Byleth explore his mouth with her tongue. A hungry finger kneaded her nipple as his other hand slid closer to Byleth’s center.

Dimitri broke the kiss when he heard his wife’s needy moan, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. The taste of her mouth was all over his and he wanted more, he had to admit, but there would be time for that later. Byleth’s breathing grew faster as Dimitri’s fingers found her entrance, his hand abandoning her breast to hold on to her hip, and the king was pleased to feel that she was already wet. 

“Please, please…” Byleth whimpered, as Dimitri’s rough fingers stroked the center of her slit, not yet entering. She was fun to tease, but Dimitri didn’t want her done before they’d began. The warmth of his arms vanished as he gently rose, only to kneel again on the floor in front of Byleth’s legs.

“Don’t hold back for a moment,” Dimitri whispered, as he felt Byleth’s quivering hands steady themselves on his cheeks as she held his face close to her core, “we’re all alone here tonight, Byleth. You may sing to me as loud and long as you wish. It’s music to my ears, all the same.”

Byleth nodded, her face taking on a red tinge. Her whole body was warm with anticipation. She missed the feeling of Dimitri’s strong embrace, but that was the only disadvantage, because the feeling of his lips tentatively brushing against her own was a thrill. Instantly she yelped a little, but instead of startling, Dimitri closed his good eye and leaned in closer, holding Byleth’s wide hips apart as he found his mark.

Dimitri had no experience with what he was doing, but he’d played with Byleth enough earlier to know what she liked. Directly stimulating her was only effective in short bursts, so he lightly licked and kissed, only gently nudging with his tongue at times, feeling her clit stiffen at his loving exploration. He could feel quite a stiffness in his own shorts, but it was easy to ignore that when Byleth was wanting. Her inner lips were softer and warmer than the silk blankets they had lain on together, and the faint, sweet taste and smell had Dimitri want to go wild, to push his whole face into Byleth’s body.

All the while, one hand idly massaging her breast, Byleth whimpered sweetly. “Please, oh, don’t stop, don’t stop for a minute,” she begged. Dimitri’s good eye opened briefly, then he kissed Byleth’s core with the missing passion during their kissing session earlier, tongue sliding all over inside and out, tracing his name into the sweet warmth.

Byleth’s hips rocked back and forth in fever, afraid she might fall off the bed, but she couldn’t stop. She was on the edge of indescribable pleasure, her breath held and chest still, and then it came, all at once. Byleth fell backwards, panting like she’d been the one with her face between someone’s legs, and she squirmed and giggled and had tearing eyes as Dimitri gently licked her clean, audibly groaning with pleasure, and his own need for the same favor.

“Was I satisfactory?” Dimitri teased as Byleth slowly sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and Byleth nodded eagerly.

“Oh, absolutely… I didn’t think I would be so quick,” she answered with a hint of embarrassment. Dimitri laughed at that. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, my love.”

Byleth smiled, and it was only then that she realized what was waiting for her now. The bulge in the dark fabric of Dimitri’s boxers was big enough to be intimidating to Byleth for a moment- could she take all of that, she wondered? And, thinking the same thing, Dimitri said, “You don’t have to do the same for me, love. I may be… more than you can handle.”

“I won’t know until I try,” was Byleth’s answer. Maybe it was her own earlier orgasm that had her still shaking as she got to her feet, and the desire to return the favor, but she sat with her back to the wall and nodded as Dimitri hesitated with his hands on his hips. His organ was fearsome, almost reaching his knees and as thick as his wrist at the base.

“Are you certain about this?” Dimitri asked once more, one hand now on Byleth’s shoulder as the other gripped his shaft, holding it a few inches from her waiting lips.

“If I need you to stop, I’ll squeeze your hand,” Byleth answered, and Dimitri nodded, his worried frown fading. Byleth closed her eyes, and Dimitri let her breathe a few times, slowly, in and out through her nose and mouth, steadying herself. 

The feeling of the tip pressing between Byleth’s lips, already engorged and hot and slightly wet, made her instantly want to take it to the hilt. She stifled a gag rising in her throat and straightened her tongue so that it was below Dimitri’s shaft, tilting her head back slightly so that he could push in easier. He groaned with the effort of holding back- Byleth’s mouth was so warm, tight and wet that he wanted every inch of his shaft within it at once. 

“That’s right…” he managed, the one coherent phrase as more of his shaft was enveloped by Byleth’s lips. It was a wonder that she could manage this, and he hoped that her jaw wouldn’t be too sore afterwards, but he could always remedy that with some light, gentle kissing for a few minutes. Or longer. Much longer than a few minutes.

Byleth paused about halfway, and then just as slowly dragged her mouth downwards so that only the very tip of Dimitri’s shaft remained in her mouth. She repeated this motion, no faster, but squeezing her lips a little more, and letting her tongue briefly lick at the head for a moment.

“You know what you’re doing… Are you sure you’re not going off experience?” Dimitri teased, smirking for a moment before Byleth withdrew her mouth from his shaft long enough to give him a grin and a sly look. Realizing what she wanted, Dimitri waited until Byleth shifted until she was comfortable and closed her eyes again, and this time, he pushed his shaft between her lips until all of it was inside Byleth’s mouth, nearly brushing the back of her throat.

It hurt her jaw to have it open this wide, and Byleth was grateful as Dimitri’s finger stroked it tenderly as she moved her head slowly up and down, squeezing her lips close to the head. A lot of drool was collecting on her lips and a little spilled over, particularly as Dimitri pressed his hips against her face and moaned for her to take it all. His shaft was already throbbing against her tongue and dripped with saliva and pre-cum as she withdrew again, breathing hard, but this time her rest was brief as she went in for the finish.

Dimitri didn’t last long, either. In a matter of a minute, he was holding onto Byleth’s shoulders for balance and whispering, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop…” as the throbbing got worse. He had prepared to pull out, but Byleth was ready, and a flood of thick, sticky warmth filled her throat, only a little spilling from her lips as he gathered Byleth in his shaking arms, who was panting and her shoulders were slicked with sweat. 

He kissed her over and over, his warm hands around her own, saying, “Thank you, thank you… Byleth, gods, you’re so good, so much better than I deserve.”

“I’m only returning the favor,” Byleth admonished as the two of them returned to the bed, and Dimitri resumed his kisses of her face, “and we have so many more nights ahead of us, my dear.”

With a contented sigh, Dimitri pulled his wife close and twined his legs with hers. Byleth and Dimitri had, years before, done this as well. There had been many nights when Dimitri approached her with a request to have her help him de-stress, and she had willingly obliged. That sex had been rough, raw, and loveless, Dimitri’s body impassive and unfeeling, and Byleth had always wanted more. To have finally received that was fulfillment of the highest order.

The couple embraced for a long time in mutual satisfaction, skin to skin, bathed in the glow of mutual love. As the moon rose outside, Byleth fell asleep in Dimitri’s arms, her face against his chest, letting the beating of his heart assure her that everything was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling really insecure about this one for some reason? I don’t know why. Maybe this being the first full-on smut on my account, I feel like I have to make a good impression or something. Oh, well. Any criticisms or advice can go in the comment box. Might update this sometime in the future where they have penetrative sex- and stay tuned for Claude joining in on the fun. 
> 
> I'm also lowkey wanting to write Dimitri and Byleth having sex before confessing that they're in love, anyone else interested in that? It's like, rough and hard and satisfying physically, but leaves both of them with deep emotional longings that they can't give voice to yet. Sort of angsty, pre-confession sex, I guess?
> 
> 1/21 Edit: Wow. This has gotten so much attention. I promise more smut is coming, eventually, I have quite a few drafts on my tablet and I will try to get as many of them completed as I can.


End file.
